Poke
by kaybella
Summary: Sirius is bored so he brings everyone else down with him... Sorta ( definitnly random drabble)


Poke 

_Sirius is bored so he brings everyone else down with him. Sorta_

**_Iknow it's been a while but Im back. Spring break is coming up and Im sure to be posting all the stuff and plot bunniesI have so sit back relax and enjoy the show. And dont let anyone take your refreshments_**

* * *

Sirius was bored. Remus was reading, Peter was eating and James… James was distracted. By a very attractive, very happy redhead. Now why the aforementioned redhead, who usually answered to Lily, was so happy, was anyone's guess but Sirius had a hunch that it had something to do with the fact that James currently had his tongue down her throat. That would also explain exactly why James was so distracted.

Because Sirius was bored he had to do something about it. Lily was the reason for much of his boredom lately, he reasoned. So _she_ should _pay_. Perhaps if he played his cards just right, he could make her pay and end his boredom as well. Sirius rubbed his hand together and cackled with glee. Everyone ignored him, as this was per usual for Sirius. Then he made, _his move_.

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

Sirius was beginning Phase One of his attack. Mission: Stop the Snog. So he snuck up from behind and poked. First Lily then James then Lily then James. Round and repeat.

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

The couple broke apart immediately and looked for the offending person, quite sure whom it was. The poker had moved on however to Phase Two: Interrupt the Reader. Well he hadn't really just moved. He had crawled from behind the couch, to the space between the sitting area, and the portrait hole. Then Sirius threw caution to the winds and rolled across the floor to the far part of the common room.

He now seized the invisibility cloak he had rightfully stolen from James' trunk, and in a shadowed corner threw the clock over himself. Sirius walked across the room, avoiding most everyone except for when he stopped to poke Lily and James a few more times for good measure. Had to keep them good and distracted from their distractions now.

Reaching Remus' chair he dropped a chocolate frog over the back of the seat. Upon seeing the frog Remus promptly grabbed it and bit its head off though he did look around to see who had dropped the frog. It was then that Sirius grabbed his chance and snatched the book from his lap and dropped it on the floor. Suspicious now and having attracted quite a bit of attention he bent over to pick up his book. Sirius poked him side. Remus yelped and the head of all the people in the common room turned to see what the problem was, for Remus Lupin was not one to yelp with out reason. His grinned embarrassedly and sat back in his chair to have his back poked relentlessly.

Then quickly as it was started the poking stopped. He had just started to apparently relax, when he was poked again square in the chest. Ready this time he lunged and was rewarded with a fistful of air and to and insult to injury or rather the reverse, he fell out of his chair on his face. Remus made a mental note to punish the _perpetrator_ at _any _means necessary

Snickering Sirius moved on to his next target, starting Phase Three: Steal the Snacks. Peter sat oblivious to the near madness surrounding him as he stuffed his face with all of the treats that he had looted from Hogsmeade on the Marauders last foray into the village. Sherbet balls, jelly slugs, a box of Bertie Botts beans, one or two acid pops, and a bag of chocolate frogs. Sirius crept around behind him and began his manual assault.

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

Poke….

From every angle Sirius attacked, Peter looking every which way yelping every time a phantom finger made contact with his flesh. He was so preoccupied with his predicament, that he did not even notice the disembodied foot moving away just about all of the contents of his treasure trove of sweets.

Remus and James did notice however. They exchanged knowing looks and rose to go unveil the pest. But when the looked back again the foot and the person attached to it were gone. There was no one there but Peter looking scared out of his mind. They sat back down and waited for the return of Sirius for they knew…. _He would be back_.

Sirius was back in his corner, enjoying his booty and relishing his close escape. The final phase was due to start at any time and he would need his strength. Oh how he loved his life, for he was no longer bored and neither was anyone else. Oh how he loved his little games. But what was this, someone had spotted him! How did he know. _Oh how did he know! _He could smell it in the air. He could feel it in his bones. Or rather see it in the James and Remus put their heads to together in conference by the hearth. Now was the time to make an escape, for if he waited much longer all would be lost.

So once more he snuck. Sirius snuck up, up, and away to his dormitory hid his spoils in his trunk and settled into his bed no longer bored, and content. Very happy to say or rather think that whenever boredom once more struck or reared it's ugly head he The Phantom Poke would be armed... and ready.

_fin _


End file.
